


Daydreams

by OlivesAndVermouth (BlueEyedLookalike)



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedLookalike/pseuds/OlivesAndVermouth
Summary: After listening to an episode, I let my imagination run rampant for a page or so, a "what if" or musing on a possible consequence or focusing on someone or something the group encountered that week.This time: Arc3Episode1; a peek into the lives of two Fang members. One lives, one dies.





	Daydreams

A smart Fang member is a stupid Fang member. (The advice itself sounds idiotic, which by its own internal logic is a point in its favor.) Because—

Well, it went like this.

Take Penny for example. A real dirty scrap of a girl, barely old enough for bartenders to stop glaring suspiciously at the money she handed them and asking, “What, you steal this from your parents or something?” Penny knew how to dodge a punch, curse at a man until he flushed, and throw bottles like they were daggers, all arguably indispensable skills when you throw in your lot (or are thrown) into the company of hundreds of people who do not, and most likely never will, give a shit about you more than they give a shit about themselves. Penny got in scuffles, Penny bared her teeth like a dog when people touched her without permission, and Penny didn’t ask a single damn question except for “How much does it pay?” A stupid woman; a smart Fang member. She took the bite and she didn’t question it when she sank her fangs into the guy she used to take orders from and _drank_. She’d thrilled at it even. That guy always was a fucking know-it-all.

And then take Zadok for example. Half a dozen years older but grew up in about the same set of streets (a lot of Fang members could say the same, vague knowledge of each other like they were distant relatives, which gave them a strange sameness in manner and talk), Zadok was stuck-up, bossy, but those weren’t problems, necessarily. He knocked heads together, he had a charming smile, and pain was nothing to him. He’d stab someone for sitting too close to him, and he’d never buy his buddy a drink, and he was insufferable when someone lost a bet to him, but those were nothing, a perk sometimes – but he was smart. He piped up with a snide little “Is that wise?” when given his orders. “Why are we staying in Donhurst?” he asked when they lingered around. “Are we seriously going to die so we can become slaves to a vampire?” he asked when the long-term plan had been revealed. “What the hell are we gonna eat?” He raged and raged in his cage, and then he died when Penny got a little too eager with her first drink. They tossed the body and kept going.

A smart soldier is a stupid soldier. You get set in a line and told to run straight into the pikes. Only your muscles and your grit will save you then, maybe a clever maneuver by your commander if you’re lucky. A smart soldier overthinks it, hesitates on the sword thrust, the guilt gets to them, or they go rogue thinking they’ll be a hero and rot in a hot field like the rest of the would-be heroes.

And if you were _truly_ smart, why the hell are you in the Fang at all? At least someone will honor you if you die in a war.


End file.
